


副作用

by rubbishland



Category: Kamen Rider W, 假面骑士W
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbishland/pseuds/rubbishland
Summary: 藉由園咲若菜身體復活帶來的副作用，或是一場綺麗的夢。
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip, 左翔太郎/菲利普, 翔菲
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	副作用

他们两个人尴尬挤在事务所的卫生间里，狭小空间里一呼一吸都能引得温度上升。菲利普汗湿的刘海贴在脸颊上，黑发与白皙皮肤形成对比，末端卷曲的发梢近乎要弯成一个半圈，像是烫好的卷儿，湿哒哒平添几分艳气。但翔太郎已顾不上看这里了，眼下当务之急是处理好他搭档下半身出现的显然异常的紧急情况。

“这算是……若菜公主身体的副作用吗？还是数据修复没有彻底完成出了差错？”翔太郎斟酌再三，小心翼翼开口问道。

“不排除这种可能。”

尽管菲利普满头大汗，突发事件与从未体验过的疼痛也并未使他手足无措，至少他除了面色苍白了点之外表面看起来甚至比蹙紧眉头的翔太郎还要冷静一些。被拽进卫生间里扒掉裤子的人其实没太搞明白现在是什么状况。菲利普叹了口气，用少年老成的腔调说着完全无法让他的搭档冷静的话，“总之，待会儿你出门去买止血药，现在先擦掉再找个什么堵上就行了吧？”

“堵上是什么鬼啊？！”

菲利普歪头疑惑看向翔太郎，眼神清澈如小鹿。“可是人失血过多会死掉的吧翔太郎？”

翔太郎崩溃扶额，揉了揉太阳穴。他忘了这家伙之前可是完全没有任何生活常识，更何况这种情况本来就不会出现在正常男性需要掌握的生活常识之内。关于这种情况是怎么回事他自己也不过只是一知半解，毕竟上一次接触到这类事可能还是高中时代，那时他羞红着脸用不良的姿势走进药店为女生买卫生巾，还要心中默默提醒自己注意尽量眼神凶狠。现在一时半会儿也解释不清楚生理问题，而给出含糊不清的解释，让菲利普以脱了裤子裸着下半身的姿势进入地球图书馆开启暴走状态更是可预见性地糟糕透顶。

“这个倒是不会造成那么血腥的情况，但……”翔太郎的脸皱成一团。

菲利普若有所思地点点头，“也就是说其实可以不用去管？”

不去管它然后任由血液这样纵横往下流淌到你的小腿灌进你的靴子么？翔太郎瞪了菲利普一眼，菲利普略带委屈嘟了嘟嘴。

但如果真是他大胆揣测的情况反而眼下会比较好办，至少知道事情的起因与解决的方案，且无论怎么说，事务所里还有一位女性的存在，实在不行还能求助于亚树子，以后再慢慢转换观念，做好心理准备后倒也不是不能接受。翔太郎最担心的是他搭档不在他身边的那一年里是否发生了什么留下后遗症的严重损伤，又或者会不会是当时替他挨的一击延迟到来的伤害。

可这鲜红血液分明是从他的搭档的下体流出来的，他看得清清楚楚。但当他伸手去帮他的搭档处理时又迟疑了。

菲利普诚然是懂得男性与女性生理特征有别的，可是他不会懂这个社会对于这类生理特征结合于一体的特殊存在会做出什么特殊对待。翔太郎不免想得有些远，他已然开始担忧起以后女性的第二特征会不会一一在他的搭档身上浮现。菲利普也将会发育乳房吗，那时长袖打底衫上的条纹图案是否将被不再平坦的胸部撑开，在胸前由横平的条纹变为波澜的起伏？现在被小铁夹夹住的卷发会不会随他姐姐一样长至腰际，到那时文件夹够用吗，得用发圈绑住吧？皮肤是否将变得更为光滑细腻，向女孩子靠近，明明现在体态已是堪称纤细。臀部呢？是否会在长而薄的外套下勾勒出凸起曲线？

现在，翔太郎的手掌已搭在菲利普的大腿根处。

菲利普低头看翔太郎蹲在他身前，手指微颤又带着决心把他的腿分得更开，屏气凝神褪下他的内裤，露出看侦探小说时才会出现的探究神情。逼仄卫生间里关着门实在有些热，汗珠顺着他的下颌线往下砸，滴落在翔太郎的黑色帽檐上，晕开，化成模糊一点。

翔太郎证实了他的猜想，他看到那条细缝了。他不愿做勇者，不敢去探寻那紧密山谷中到底有什么幽境。然而脑海中不由自主浮现出高中时代各种血气方刚的妄想，并在此刻逐渐与他的搭档重合，仿佛时隔多年后过期荷尔蒙重新席卷，来势汹汹。他在此迎接他的第二个青春期。

他闻得到血腥的气味，可生命本就是从开膛破肚的血腥开始的。

翔太郎喉结滚动了一下，在沉默中动作粗暴地扯过纸巾，又尽可能温柔地去擦拭那生理奇迹。沉默充斥着这个狭小空间，菲利普不再问东问西，只是看着他，间或看看自己。

有些血迹已经近乎干涸，擦去时需要些微用力。菲利普抓住翔太郎的手腕，翔太郎一惊，手中攥成一团的纸巾似乎在慌乱中不小心擦过某隐蔽的突起的一点，直接导致菲利普咬住下唇发出微弱鼻音。

翔太郎这时才仰头去看他搭档的脸，苍白的脸，浸湿的发，嘴唇充血。色彩对比鲜明的一幅画卷。

“对不起……很疼吗？”

菲利普舔了舔下唇上的牙印摇摇头，想了想又补充道：“是有点疼的，但不是因为你。呐，翔太郎，我的身体好像变得有些奇怪。”菲利普举起另一只手放在眼前细细端详，并没有数据化的虚化绿光闪烁。他这下安下心来，至少这次不会因此消失，不会不得不与翔太郎分别。他抓着翔太郎手腕的那只手握紧，感受翔太郎的皮肤在手指压力下凹陷，指腹清晰传来脉动感。

尽管谁也没将内心的担忧说出口，但两人一体的存在早已无需多言。翔太郎也用另一只手安抚性地拍了拍他的手背，将自己的帽子扣在他搭档头上，继续未完成的善后工作。他听到菲利普闷闷的抱怨“好热”笑出声来，被菲利普掐了把脸，于是龇牙咧嘴举起纸巾示威。

翔太郎叮嘱菲利普锁好门，在他回来之前安安分分一个人在这里待着。菲利普红着脸点了点头表示知道了，在翔太郎转身离开后将手掌摁在左胸口，感受到心跳正在加速。他想，这也算是身体变化的一部分吗？无法理解的副作用。

不太凑巧，翔太郎提着大包小包的卫生巾与棉条回到事务所时被回来取东西的亚树子撞到。亚树子眼尖地发现自己熟悉得不能再熟悉的品牌包装，下巴几乎要掉到地上。

亚树子：“啊！！！！！”

翔太郎：“喂——”

“你你你、你交女朋友了？！不对不对，你还把女朋友带回事务所了？！”

翔太郎咬牙把手里提的东西放在桌上，而后推着亚树子往外走，不顾她大喊大叫什么“太过分了”“怎么能这样”“我可是所长啊喂”“要对女孩子温柔一点啊”的叽里呱啦一大串，果断先把她关在门外，尽管等会儿开门时面对的可能，不，一定是拖鞋暴击。


End file.
